Eight Songs
by RedWingedPrince
Summary: Writing prompt. 5/18/11


Just a little writing prompt I found, and my ramblings.

_Rules :_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put your music program on shufflerandom and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do 8 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

* * *

><p><em>1) If I Can't Love Her- Beauty and the Beast- 4:06<br>_

The body was twisted, was huddled over itself in the loose folds of cotton, spread over the bed in the way that reminded him of sex and of sleepless nights. He sat, green eyes slits and angled toward the window, where light from the pale heart-shaped moon shone down, catching streaks of red and paling their saturation.  
>Empty. This was emptiness.<br>He pulled his knees tighter against his chest. Everyone left eventually. Why did he expect it to be different. Demyx had left. Why wouldn't Roxas?  
>He threw himself from the bed and against a wall, sliding down it in agony and despair and all that <em>wasn't<em>, all the could have been but never was. It was empty, it was null. It wasn't Roxas.

* * *

><p><em>2) Beautiful Soul -Jesse McCartney- 3:57<br>_

Roxas turned and smiled at him. Axel's hair flew behind him, any strands that weren't glued back by gel held back by the forceful wind of the highway. Axel's hands rested leisurely on the steering wheel, touching it gently and coarsely in a way that reminded Roxas of how those hands were always warm, warm and coarse.  
>The sunlight was warm upon the red convertible as the sped along. Roxas draped his arms over the side of the car and stared out to the sea that was a mere hundred feet to the side of the road. He could taste the salt air on his tongue. He smiled and pushed away the blonde locks that were whipping into his eyes.<br>"What's up, Rox?" Axel was looking at him, a smile playing his lips and large sunglasses concealing his eyes. Roxas smiled back.  
>"Let's do this more often, Axel." The redhead smiled, and let one hand off of the steering wheel to drape it around the smaller boy's shoulders.<br>"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

><p><em>3) Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson- 3:35<br>_

Sunlight poured against Axel's eyelids. He peeled his eyelids back. The warm light was kind, forgiving, encircling his and embracing him. But something was missing.  
>Rox.<br>The sunlight warmed his skin, but that hollow emptiness resonated all the same. The feeling of not being whole- something that being heartless had never felt like.  
>Gone, gone, gone.<br>His mind flashed back to sunny mornings like this, with blonde hair mussed in his face, slightly tanned skin curved against his, and gentle, yellow rays playing across them.  
>He took the memories, held them, wrapped them in more and more memories until they were a tangible pain, a tangible warmth that he tucked away.<br>Ready to carry with him in his chest as he climbed out of bed and faced the day.

* * *

><p><em>4) Monk's ChantHe Is Not Dead Yet- Spamalot- 2:53  
><em>

The plague may have wrecked the streets of the village yesterday, but today was it seemed everyone was healthy. Color and flags and tents and ribbons decorated the town square, and much rejoicing was to be had.  
>The young blonde page stood, his weight shfting between his legs as he watched the jousting tournament. Out from the gate strode a tall, broad knight in black armor. He raised his jousting pole and the crowd cheered. Next came his opponent in red garb. The boy stared. Sure, he was tall, but he was wiry and lean.<br>_He'll never make it!_ The blue eyes searched the opponents vigourously. Sure enough, the two men mounted their horses and readied their jousting poles. The crowd leaned forward, grin splitting faces in ancipation for the demise of the red-garbed knight.  
>They faced each other at opposite ends of the gated area, helmets drawn down the protect their faces and horses shifting just as restlessly as the blonde boy was. A shout rang out and they sprang toward each other. The boy's hands gripped the gate fiercely.<br>And then it was over. The man in red grabed raised his hands in triumph. The man in black lay on the ground, clutching his side where the red man, with acute precision, had hit directly between the plates of his armor. The crowd was silent, then erupted into a roar like no other. The red-clothed man trotted around the ring, shaking his fists in the air as they commended him. He tucked his gloved hands under his helmet and whipped it off, releasing a mane of hair as bright as his tunic and eyes as sharp as a fox.  
>The blonde page raised his hand to see why his cheeks were so hot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>5) Timeless to Me- Hairspray- 4:47<br>_

Roxas smiled as he took the hand extended to him. Axel had always claimed himself to be a romantic, but how could he possibly know about Roxas' love of Sinatra? The crooner's voice drifted smoothly in the air, caressing his skin and raising the hairs on the back of his neck as Axel pulled him close. The redhead rocked and spun him, lips drifitn gtoward his ear.  
>"...just the way you look...tonight." Roxas repressed a shiver as the low voice hummed softly in his ear. He repositioned his hand on Axel's shoulder and spun out, extending his arm. Axel smirked and tugged his hand sharply, spinning him back into his arms once more. Roxas smiled up at him, feeling slightly faint. Axel smiled and turned the blonde to face him. Fingers slipped under his chin as Roxas closed his eyes and fell into an age of gentlemen, swing, and champagne.<p>

* * *

><p><em>6) Fireflies- Owl City- 3:50<br>_

Everything felt magic as the tiny lights danced around them. Dew in the grass cooled Roxas' feet as he reached up, letting the bugs encircle his fingers. He watched them in awe and wonder.  
>Axel looked upon the scene, stepping through the grass slowly. These were the moments he wanted to remember. The lithe figure spinning gently in the wet grass, lit up by only the light of thousands of little fireflies. He was ethereal, encircled by his little friends, spinning and smiling and laughing as they tickled his face. Their glow made him all the more unreal. He was a prince, and they were his crown.<br>"Hello, beautiful." Roxas turned at the word, and stopped his spinning, a rosy shade coming to his face. The fireflies lingered around his cheeks.  
>"Um...I..." Axel smiled and reached up, letting a bug land on his finger.<br>"They are...aren't they?" He looked at the bug, then glanced up at the boy. His object of affection smiled back, reading his lie perfectly.  
>"Yeah."<p>

* * *

><p><em>7) Skeleton Song- Kate Nash- 5:07<br>_

The air was musty and lit with warm lights, pointed toward a small stage. People at the tables had their eyes trained on the form at the piano. His hands trailed a rhythmic pattern as he tapped his foot to the beat. He cast his head back, gold hair catching in the black frames around his eyes as he sang toward the ceiling. His plaid shirt peeked out of his brown blazer as the force of his playing shook his torso. His arms not quite wild, but controlled and pounding.  
>The piano moved into a slower, almost twisted tune, and he seemed to lose himself, mouth grazing the microphone on the piano, body contorting with the chords that resonated throughout the room. It was craziness, insanity, and the audience was silent as his voice peaked and passion flowed out of his skin and flooded the room. The piano was getting faster. The audience's hair stood up. He was going to break, he was going to die, something was going to happen, something had to come of this passion, this insanity-<br>And then the voice trailed, soothed. The piano fell back into a slower reprise of the beginning of the song. His voice was barely more than a whisper against the microphone. They music became steady again, a tender, safe steadiness. His eyes were still closed, as the soothing, loving notes played through the air.  
>The final note was hit. There was silence, and his body sank a little into his seat, head hung with some creative insight that no onlooker could decipher.<br>A redhead at the bar began to clap.  
>They all began to clap. The room roared. The boy at the piano looked up slightly, smiled at his piano, closed the lid, and stood. He gave not one bow, not one wave, but left, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>8) Back At Your Door- Maroon 5- 3:47<br>_

Rocks hit the window. The redhead looked up from his book. Another rock hit. He stood and came to the window, opening the lock and swinging them wide.  
>His suitor smiled up at him.<br>The redhead smiled back.  
>"Yes, Romeo?" The blonde boy tossed a rock between his hands and smirked slightly.<br>"You weren't at the clocktower. Thought I'd come and check if you were okay."  
>Axel smiled, resting his elbow upon the window ledge and his head upon his hand.<br>"Oh really?" Roxas nodded, throwing the stone away into the grass.  
>"Yeah. Figured that I could help if you weren't okay. And if you were..that you might still let me come inside?" Axel witheld a scoff. As if he could resist the blushing face below him.<br>"I have coffee and books." He jerked his head toward the vine-rack next to his window. The blonde smiled larger and started to climb. When he reached the top, the redhead's hand caught his face, and their lips met softly.  
>Pulling back, they lingered.<br>"Coffee and books isn't nearly as nice as you."  
>Axel pulled him inside and kissed him again.<p> 


End file.
